warriors_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Raptortalon
Raptortalon is a dark blue tabby tom. Description Appearance :Raptortalon strongly resembles his mother when it comes to his coat. His fur is short and extremely thick, nearly completely waterproof. It's very troublesome when it comes to drying it out, and can take lots of time and patience to groom. As a result, his coat isn't always the cleanest, particularly because he enjoys to roll around in the dust to keep himself cool. His base coat is almost a darker (or non-diluted) version of his mother's, although quite a bit more gray than silver. As for his coat's pattern, he's a mackerel tabby with sharply defined and visible stripes. His stripes are unlike that of a broken tabby, instead they remain full and tend to reach down to his underbelly. His dark base coat slowly alternates to a light hue around his facial features and underbelly, giving him a look almost similar to a smoke. :While is coat is similar to his mother, Raptortalon strongly resembles his father in structure. He is built for power and speed, with a long and lean body rippling with compact muscles. His forelegs seem to be unusually stronger than his rear legs, primarily because he uses them to haul himself up trees and cling to branches. Raptortalon's slightly wedge-shaped face has a defined muzzle and noticeably sharper cheekbones, along with a longer and slender neck. His ears are smaller and currently without any damage. All and all, Raptortalon is typically deemed as an attractive and very physically fit feline. :Raptortalon's eyes eyes pale in color, lingering between a slight hue of blue to a light gray, depending on the lighting. They are clear and show now sign of hindered sight, fortunately for him. Raptortalon was born with bulky and powerful shoulders, similar to those of his father and mother. His soft paws are white in color, as well as his muzzle and chest. Character :Raptortalon is...quite the character. Depending on one's level of tolerance, he can be an extremely fun companion, although his constant pranking and humor can get a little old, if it's directed at one too much. The quick-thinking tom can easily think up sarcastic remarks or amusing comments in a matter of moments. His humor can, however, get a little too crude and hurt others more than he intended. He doesn't necessarily mean to cause harm, unless he's directing his cruel games towards one he dislikes. Then it's definitely meant to emotionally (or even physically) agonize them. :These jokes that Raptortalon quickly thinks up are one of the myriad feats he's extremely proud of. The young tom is a pleased tom, who's known for being a bit too confident when it comes to himself. He has a slight arrogant air, known for carrying his head high, and chest puffed out. He prides in just about anything he can accomplished, and his infamous for endlessly boasting about the many things he's so "good" at. When he doesn't get his way, however, Raptortalon immediately starts complaining, particularly whenever it involves his family. He complains less often when it doesn't involve them. :Regardless, Raptortalon is an undyingly affectionate character, who sheds love upon just about any of his closest friends, if they can survive his plentiful pranks. He shows his affection in many ways, from friendly nuzzles, to a major increase in tricks. Raptortalon, however, has no true romantic interest currently, although he is often mistaken for having feelings for random she-cats, due to the fact that he has an overall affectionate demeanor. He's particularly fond of his only littermate, Galestorm, and is noted to enjoy teasing her the most. However, the pair has an unbreakable bond, further proving that Raptortalon is extremely loyal to his family. :Verbally bold, the young tom is a great socializer. Getting him to shut up tends to be the trick, for Raptortalon talks about the most random of topics, and easily gets distracted by other topics. He'll move on from subject to subject, later returning to a previous subject, and dragging the conversation on forever. With his great sense of humor, he's an overall great feline to speak with, and when not in a playful teasing mood, he's a very comforting guy. Raptortalon is also infamous for constantly speaking his opinion, and is easily considered a bit too demanding. Abilities :Raptortalon was born a natural swimmer and tree-climber, two skills his parents were famous for, and now two skills he has himself. His powerful build allows him to thrive in both activities, as well as his notably high stamina. As a kitten, he'd often follow his father out of camp and watch him climb trees, inspiring his urge to become one of the greatest climbers in the Clan. As he grew older, Raptortalon would set out to practice by himself, and occasionally with his father (when he had free time). Climbing with his father became one of Raptortalon's favorite hobbies, until, of course, his father passed away. Since then, he has ceased most of his tree-climbing out of grief, although it is suspected that he's still great at it. :As for swimming, it's something he's kind of given up on as well. His mother would take both Raptortalon and his sister out for frequent swimming lessons. Although he's not quite as good as Galestorm, Raptortalon has grown into a skilled swimmer. He remains powerful in the water, despite not being quite as swift as his slender-built sister. He also hopes to take up water-combat training, should he get over the loss of his parents and return to his usual hobbies. Life Kithood & Adolescence : Adulthood : Pedigree Sisters: :Galestorm - Living :Unnamed She-cat - Relationships Family Unnamed Deceased Parents: :"I loved my parents so, so much...I was actually normal then, y'know? Our family was so perfect and happy and close, and my mom...she was amazing. She was always there to make things right and shower my sisters and I in endless love. My dad? He was the coolest cat in FrostClan, and he was the greatest tree-climber ''ever! I admired them so much, and I never wanted to let them go...but then they died. Nothing will ever be the same again. NOBODY can replace them."'' :: Galestorm: :"My sister...well, she's the best. We've always been inseparable. We've always been a big team, and always have each other's back. I couldn't be who I am today without her, after all, we basically raised each other after mom and dad died. Galestorm's my best friend, and I'd kill anyone who ever dared to hurt her." ::The two essentially connected at the hip at birth. They've always had each other's back, and were best friends growing up. After the death of their parents, Galestorm and Raptortalon relied on each other for support and comfort, despite their older siblings' attempts at warmth. Raptortalon is extremely loyal to Galestorm, to the point where he'd harm someone who ever did her bad. He remains playful with her, just like how he is with everyone else, except she tends to join in his little pranks. He never turns his back on her, and seems to just about always have an eye on her like a protective warrior. Love Interests : Friends : Enemies : Notable Larkpaw: :"Hah, she's strange, ya'll. I can tell she doesn't like me, but she does seem to like my sister quite a bit. I guess it's because Galestorm's quite a bit more tame than myself. I dunno, I'd ''like to be Larkpaw's friend, but I think she'd rather resist me. I guess I'll just have to force that 'loving personality' that I have, and make her like me. This'll be really fun!"'' :: Quotes : Images Life Character Pixels Trivia *He has mom-issues. Category:Living Category:Characters Category:Kit Category:Apprentice Category:Cats Owned by Silverwhisker Category:Toms